Encadenados (Okikagu Week 2018)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Han pasado un par de años y ciertos rivales todavía se niegan a formalizar su relación, aunque todos los que los conocen lo saben, así que hartos de ver a esos inmaduros ya no tan mocosos renegar intentando no mostrar el amor que se tienen, deciden echarles una ayudita y "unirlos".


_2 de Septiembre_

Hoy es el día.

Es una preciosa mañana en Edo, el clima es templado y los pájaros cantan. En cierta casa de un segundo piso hay movimiento. Un samurái de cabellera plateada está acomodando el traje que usará, no puede creer todavía lo que va a hacer junto a todos sus conocidos por su adorada niña, aunque ella ya tiene 22 años y no es la misma niña abandonada por su familia que conoció hacía 8 años, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en esos años. Algunas tristes que todavía dolían y otras felices que rememoraban cuando podían.

En la Yorozuya llegó Shinpachi con Otae, esta trae una bolsa negra grande con una percha el hermano también pero más chica, el permanentado supone que hay ahí y sólo traga nervioso.

—¿Ya está todo listo? ¿A qué hora hay que juntarlos? —pregunta con una mano en su cabeza el samurái de carmesí mirada—.

—Sí ya está todo listo Gin-san, ustedes los hombres ocupensen del novio que nosotras ya tenemos todo planeado hasta que llegue la hora —dice la castaña con una sonrisa— Y no vayan a emborracharse y arruinar el plan gorilas —continúa con una mirada de terror hacia el amante del azúcar—.

—Anehue, ustedes ocupensen de Kagura-chan, yo cuidaré de esta tanda de idiotas, Gin-san está nervioso por ellos, bueno todos lo estamos —dice el pelimarrón con tranquilidad y apaciguando a su hermana mayor—.

—Sí Otae, él nos va a cuidar en la despedida de soltero —dice levantando un pulgar y sonriendo el Yorozuya mayor—.

—¿¡Cómo que despedida de soltero?! ¿A qué hora piensan prepararse? —el peliplateado que abrió de más su boca ahora teme por su vida—.

—Anehue, ustedes las mujeres tienen mucho que prepararse y les llevará todo el día, nosotros en cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos listos —dice el joven de anteojos con tono tranquilizador—.

La mujer se calma y suspira, su hermano menor tiene razón. Aparte ellas tienen planeado pasarlo en grande hasta que llegue la hora.

—¿Kagura-chan está durmiendo? —pregunta viendo hacia el armario— Bueno, no la culpo, es temprano y no sabe nada lo que le espera —la joven Shimura sonríe con maldad—.

—Sí, ustedes gorilas me obligaron a levantarme temprano y todo ¿para qué? ¿para que le entregue mi hija a ese sádico? —el hombre solloza con la última pregunta—.

—¿Cómo nos llamaste? —pregunta Tae juntando sus puños—.

Gintoki la mira como si hubiera visto un fantasma y esquiva rápido de tema.

—Eh nada, Shinpachi vamos a juntarnos con los ladrones de impuestos, tenemos que pasar por Hasegawa-san y Zura espero que haya encontrado un buen disfraz para no ocasionar problemas con los gorilas esos —el peliplateado toca el hombro del chico de lentes, este asiente—.

—Nos vamos anehue, ¿tú qué vas a hacer? —pregunta llevando el traje de él y Gin-san, los van a dejar en el cuartel del Shinsengumi para no tener que volver—.

—Voy a esperar aquí hasta que Kagura-chan despierte, Kyu-chan debe estar en camino hacia aquí, y con las otras nos vamos a encontrar en el spa —dice la ojimarrón sonriendo mientras toma asiento en uno de los sillones—.

Gintoki se sorprende porque las mujeres iran a un spa, Shinpachi antes de que este empiece con un berrinche, lo empuja fuera de la Yorozuya, saludan antes de cerrar la puerta a la Shimura y se van rumbo al Shinsengumi.

Otae se pone a acomodar un poco el desastre que hay en la sala, el vestido lo esconde en una caja que les había preparado Madao, se esforzó en buscar la mejor, era negra y con las pocas monedas que habrá tenido le había agregado un lazo de seda blanco que la joven lo hizo un moño. Tenían que llevar el atuendo a Yoshiwara, ahí se iban a cambiar las chicas.

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y el turno al spa que les había reservado Otose era a las nueve, a la media hora de estar ahí, Kyubei llegó, se saludaron animadas y Otae fue a despertar a la jovencita pelirroja.

—Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan despierta —le dice la castaña abriendo la puerta del armario, la joven al notar luz ingresar va de a poco abriendo sus zafiros, desperezándose, después de refregarse los párpados, mira extrañada a la mujer que era una especie de madre-hermana mayor para ella—.

—Anego, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? —la bermellón se levanta y ve a la pelinegra que también está ahí— ¡Kyubei! ¿tú también estabas aquí? —la somnolienta chica se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara y hacer sus necesidades—.

—Hola Kagura-chan, buenos días —le saluda la samurái—.

—Con las chicas organizamos hoy un día puro de chicas, cámbiate rápido que tenemos que ir a Yoshiwara a buscar a Tsukuyo-san y la otra sadomasoquista ya debe estar ahí para irnos al spa —dice apurando a la yato la joven castaña—.

—Ohh, está bien anego, ya me cambio —la ojiazul no puede negarse ante su querida hermana—.

Kagura se coloca un qipao rojo y se peina el ahora largo cabello bermellón para colocarse uno de los adornos, las dos amigas la observan y se miran entre ellas cómplices, si supiera ella lo que le espera.

Una vez lista, toman té que preparó Tae. Cuando terminan ya faltan treinta minutos para la cita en el spa, Tae lleva las tazas a la cocina para irse. Al regreso ya están las chicas de pie esperándola. La castaña toma la caja y la bermellón la mira curiosa.

—¿Qué hay en la caja anego? —pregunta intentando alcanzarla, la ojimarrón se aleja sutilmente con una sonrisa—.

—Es un kimono que me prestó Tsukuyo para una noche en el club que teníamos que vestir de cortesanas, ella no quiere que lo vea nadie porque le da vergüenza —la Shimura rápido da por terminado el tema— vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

El trío sale de la casa después de que la pelirroja se despide de Sadaharu que quedó durmiendo, cuando bajan Kagura ve que el bar de Otose está cerrado pero le resta importancia, seguro se durmieron, todavía era temprano.

Las tres se dirigen a Yoshiwara, cuando llegan despues de saludarse Otae le entrega la caja a Tsukuyo y esta la lleva a su habitación sin decir nada. En ella ya están los vestidos de todas, estas se los habían llevado el día anterior por cualquier cosa.

Sacchan aparece de la nada como la ninja que es. Ya están todas reunidas, así que salen directo al spa. Los años han afianzado la amistad del quintento, son inseparables y llevan una sana amistad basada en la confianza y algún que otro insulto, después de todo, todas son mujeres fuertes de fuerza y alma.

Ya en el lugar, son atendidas rápido por las trabajadoras, primero van a hacerse una sesión de masajes, después pedicure y para terminar la manicura.

La mañana se pasa entre risas y charlas, una vez relajadas por el masaje y con sus manos y pies arreglados, saben el hambre atroz de la menor así que antes de seguir con el plan, como es medio día almuerzan en un restaurante, la engañada novia devora todo en el lugar, las cuatro restantes sólo la miran y se dedican a observarse, agradecían internamente que faltara tiempo hasta que llegara el momento de vestirse, sino con la panza hinchada de la pelirroja, el vestido no iba a entrar ni con vaselina.

Por otro lado, los hombres no habían desaprovechado y se habían ido a un bar con stripers, cierto samurái plateado y policía amante de la mayonesa se habían encargado de persuadir a Sougo, sí, lo habían emborrachado pero fuera de causar problemas como los otros dos que luchaban por quién aguantaba más antes de vomitar, este había caído dormido, Shinpachi y Kondo se encargaban de cuidarlos, aunque Kondo estaba muy nervioso, porque a esos dos idiotas borrachos casi se les había ido la lengua y para que Okita no terminara de escuchar, le metió una botella que había hecho que terminara en el piso, esperaba que despertara bien y dentro de un rato.

Volviendo con las mujeres, estas hablaban y bromeaban sin parar, ahora debatían sobre quién era más sexy de los caballeros del zodíaco, las opiniones estaban divididas. Otae y Kyubei se iban por Aioria de Leo, Tsukky por Dhoko en su forma joven de Libra, Sacchan por Andrómeda porque según ella, quería ser encadenada por esas cadenas, las demás presentes se rieron a carcajadas, y Kagura prefería a Camus o Hyoga, cuando nombró al último todas se olvidaron del que habían elegido para fantasear con el rubio del cisne.

Ya habían pasado dos horas que estaban en el lugar comiendo, y aunque Kagura quería seguir metiéndole a su panza, rápidamente fue persuadida por Tsukuyo diciéndole que faltaba más por hacer en el "día de chicas", así que pagaron y salieron para dirigirse a la peluquería.

Ahí a Kagura pareció ver murmullar a Otae y Tsukuyo con el peluquero que la iba a peinar a ella, el peluquero parecía demasiado feliz para ella, lo veía asentir emocionado cuando estas le hablaban, al sentir la mirada azul de la pelirroja, fueron a sentarse al lado de ella, la pelinegra Yagyu estaba conversando con la peluquero que la peinaría y la ninja miraba revistas, todo esto fingido porque el cuarteto ya habían probado el peinado que se harían, sólo faltaba la engatuzada novia que todavía ni se la soñaba.

El peluquero empezó a trabajar con el precioso cabello de la yato, se lo elogiaba cada vez que podía, la llevó a lavarle la cabeza, después volvió y empezó con las indicaciones que había recibido de la rubia y castaña, las chicas estaban también en el proceso de lavado y peinado, pero sus peinados eran sencillos y no llevarían tanto tiempo.

Kagura miraba a través del espejo como el peluquero rizaba su rojizo cabello, le parecía exagerado todo eso para un simple día de chicas pero se lo calló, ya que había estaba disfrutado mucho ser mimada junto a sus amigas. En un momento se durmió y no sintió nada más.

Al cabo de dos horas se despertó cuando sintió algo en la cara. Una persona distinta estaba frente a ella. Era una de las maquilladoras. La bermellón miró en dirección izquierda donde se encontraba a su lado Tae y al lado de esta Tsukky, las miró con expresión de duda. Esta percibieron la mirada azulada de ella.

—Kagura-chan como te dormiste, pensamos que para terminar el día sería lindo verte un poquito maquillada, por favor, la maquillista sólo resaltará más tus rasgos como tus hermosos ojos, ¿Si? —dice con fingida cara de perrito Otae—.

—Está bien anego, no puedo negarme ante ti que sos como una hermana mayor o madre —dice ella desistiendo y dejándose maquillar—.

La Shimura mira a las demás que también están por maquillarse y Tsukuyo la mira y le hace una señal de que todo va perfecto.

El maquillaje se lleva una hora más entre cremas y colores que resalten los mares de Kagura, las demás tampoco se han producido tanto, la pelirroja está con los ojos cerrados mientras la chica le da los últimos toques, Sacchan va por algo que había dejado preparado el día anterior con el dueño del lugar, tras regresar trae unas cadenas gruesas en sus manos, las 3 chicas cómplices asienten. Sacchan le pasa un extremo de la cadena a Otae, y con mirada maligna, la chica está terminando de pintar los labios de la bermellón con un rosa brilloso, pero ella sigue con sus párpados cerrados.

Otae va pasando la cadena alrededor de la joven y rodeando su cuerpo, Sacchan hace lo mismo, le dan en total unas cinco vueltas, saben de la fuerza de la yato y quieren asegurarse que nada falle.

La pelirroja cuando siente que algo metálico la apreta, abre sus delineados ojos y mira a las mujeres extrañada. Todas están con unas sonrisas sádicas y los ojos le brillan con maldad.

—Anego ¿qué es esto? ¿están tramando algo cierto? Así ha sido todo el día, lo veía en sus caras -dice interrogando a ella y mirando a las otras acusatoriamente—.

—Kagura-chan tienes razón, todo ha sido una trampa por parte nuestra, pero te aseguro que nos lo vas a agradecer —sonríen las compañeras—. Ya falta poco para la hora, chicas tomemos a Kagura-chan y la llevemos a cambiar —las mujeres toman el cuerpo encadenado de la más joven, ya habían pagado por adelantado al dueño así que le agradecen el servicio y salen camino a Yoshiwara—.

Las chicas llegan a Yoshiwara y Kagura ha ido pataleando como una pequeña niña berrinchuda, no sabe lo que le harán las que decían ser sus amigas.

En el lado de los hombres, después de que Gintoki y el subcomandante demoníaco terminaran tirados en su propio vómito, se despertaron, y aún con la ropa sucia, hicieron lo que les tocaba: encadenar al capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, antes de que despertara del todo, los policías y allegados regresaron a los cuarteles para bañarse y cambiarse. Hasta Zura y Elizabeth fueron de incógnitos pero después de que todos se embriagaron, olvidaron al Joui buscado y se divirtieron juntos.

En el Shinsengumi se bañaron y cuando regaron un poco de agua en la cara de Okita, este se despertó sorprendido y cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba encadenado y Yamazaki con Kondo intentando bañarlo para sacarle el olor a sake.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿quién me encadenó para matarlo? —el castaño los mira furioso, los dos hombres se miran y agradecen que se le haya pasado la resaca—.

—Perdone Okita-san pero no podemos, no va de acuerdo al itinerario, pero no se preocupe nada malo va a pasarle, es más hasta nos lo agradecerá después —dice el inspector con una sonrisa pura—.

—Seguro fue el bastardo de Hijikata-san para vengarse de mí, ¿qué pretenden hacerme? —dice refunfuñando el ojirubí—.

—Es una sorpresa Sougo, y te pido que te calles para terminar de bañarte -habla Kondo-san en modo tranquilo—.

—Si me sacan las cadenas puedo terminar de bañarme solo —dice neutro—.

—Okita-san lo conocemos y seguro armará un escándalo y se escapará, ya casi terminamos, cálmese —Yamazaki le dice temblando un poco—.

El de carmesí ojos desiste un poco, en los baños se sienten las duchas y conversaciones bajas. Algo está pasando y los descubrirá. Su comandante y el extra parece que terminaron de bañarlo y lo sacan de los baños. Lo llevan a su habitación y en ella están el permanentado y el de lentes, bañados y terminando de cambiarse con trajes blancos, Gintoki tiene una corbata plateada a juego con su pelo y Shinpachi azul marino, ve que colgado de una percha hay un traje también blanco pero con una corbata que hace juego con sus ojos.

—¿Qué es esto?¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Por qué están todos vestidos de traje? —pregunta el encadenado con enojo—.

—Esto Okita-kun es un traje y nosotros también tenemos trajes puestos por las dudas, y bueno... debe ser hora de qué lo sepas, todo lo que hicimos hasta ahora fue tu despedida de soltero Okita-kun, y ahora vamos a llevarte a tu boda —dice el peliplateado sarcásticamente, aunque por dentro llora por tener que entregar a su adorada mocosa a ese sádico, pero con lo orgullosos que son esos dos, sabe que ellos se aman pero finjen no hacerlo cuando todos están juntos, y que si su niña lo eligió algo bueno debe tener—.

—Jajaja Danna qué gracioso eres, YA DESATENME MALDITOS BASTARDOS, ¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESO DE LA BODA?! —dice perdiendo los estribos, no puede creer lo que dice Gintoki—.

—Es cierto Okita-san —dice Shinpachi con una sonrisa angelical—.

Los hombres que lo bañaron están intentando vestirlo sosteniéndolo de los brazos, pero necesitan aflojarle las cadenas para colocarle la camisa, corbata y saco. Piden ayuda al de lentes y permanentado, estos lo sostienen con fuerza para aflojarle las cadenas y que no escape. Con esfuerzo, Kondo le termina de colocar la ropa de arriba y Yamazaki le acomoda el cinto del pantalón. Isao y Sakata intercambian lugares y este último le coloca la corbata pero no le sale el nudo, así que Shinpachi la acomoda.

Vuelven a ajustar las cadenas por sobre el cuerpo, las cadenas están lustradas y brillan, no manchan el traje. El inspector y comandante salen corriendo a vestirse, Okita está encadenado sentado en la silla con seño fruncido. Está siendo vigilado y no puede intentar nada. De pronto Hijikata-san ingresa a la recámara del ojirojo y tiene puesto un traje blanco como los otros pero con corbata azul eléctrico como sus ojos, se ha peinado un poco distinto, tiene un compartido al lado izquierdo y su azabache cabellera brilla. Gintoki no pierde la ocasión de burlarse diciendo si está probando con otra letra a parte de la V, Sougo se ríe junto a Shinpachi y Toshi también lo ataca diciéndole que por lo menos él puede probar con otras letras porque las sabe y Gintoki no. Los dos se ponen a discutir burlándose del otro.

En Yoshiwara, las chicas han desencadenado un poco a Kagura que sigue forcejeando, están en la habitación de Tsukuyo, ella saca la caja negra y se la pone al frente a Kagura.

—Kagura, acepta este regalo de parte de todas y lo que está por venir con una sonrisa, te queremos mucho y sabemos lo tuyo con el oficial Okita Sougo, es tiempo de que formalicen su hermosa relación y dejen de finjir cuando estamos reunidos, él es un sádico pero tu también y se aman —Tsukuyo tira del lazo blanco que cubre la caja para descubrir un precioso vestido strapless blanco con pequeñas decoraciones y flores blancas en la copa del vestido, Kagura está que no puede hablar de lo estupefacta que quedó por las dulces palabras de la de ojos amatistas—.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿YO CON EL SÁDICO? ¿DE DÓNDE SACAN ESO? YA SAQUENMEN ESTAS CADENAS TRAIDORAS —Kagura intenta levantarse porque sus cadenas están sueltas pero Sacchan la clava en la pared con sus kunais, rápido Kyubei la sostiene de los brazos con cuidado de no arruinar el peinado y maquillaje. La castaña le quita el qipao en un parpadeo y Tsukuyo le coloca el vestido. La vuelven a encadenar con esfuerzo intentado no arruinar el trabajo de todo el día. Una vez lista, Kagura aún sostenida por la pelinegra se mira en el espejo, todo lo habían hecho por ella pero no quería aceptarlo. Las chicas se vistieron rápido con vestidos color rojo como el qipao de Kagura, todas están bellas.

—Bueno Kagura-chan, pensábamos que lo aceptarías de una maldita vez y no tendríamos que ponerte las cadenas de vuelta pero no nos queda de otra, ya tenemos que ir yendo a la Iglesia —Otae dice demasiado tranquila con las cadenas en las manos, con las chicas la sujetan de vuelta con las cadenas—.

Con Kagura encadenada de un lado y Okita del otro, los grupos de cada lado salen rumbo a la Iglesia en el centro, cada grupo forcejea llevando al joven indicado. Las chicas salen cargando con Kagura, Hinowa y Seita las siguen desde atrás dándole ánimos a la novia y esta está colorada.

Los grupos se encuentran en la entrada de la Iglesia, los novios se miran, Sougo se queda embelezado viendo a Kagura vestida de blanco, el vestido le queda como anillo al dedo, resalta su hermosa figura. Está preciosa, su ojos brillan como el cielo, apenas y está pintada, sabe que no necesita de mucho maquillaje porque ya era hermosa desde que la conoció.

Kagura no quita su orbes azules del sádico, ese traje le queda perfecto y resalta sus escarlatas ojos, el maldito está hermoso. En la Iglesia ya se encuentran Otose, Tama, Catherine, y todos sus conocidos. Ellos todavía se niegan a entrar así que Gintoki y Otae mientras los otros sostienen a los mocosos que reniegan con sus sentimientos los encadenan juntos, el permanentado llama a Sadaharu y el can aparece, le han puesto un collar simulando cuello de camisa y corbata, agarra un trozo de cadena que le han dejado y los arrastra hasta donde está el cura que llevará a cargo la misa, el can los deja parados frente a él. Todos están en sus lugares, las chicas del lado de Kagura como damas de honor y los del Shinsengumi del lado de Sougo haciendo de padrinos.

En los primeros asientos del lado de Kagura están Gintoki llorando desconsolado con Shinpachi, les cuesta ver como la compañera o hija que consideran da un paso hacia su adultez (se olvidan que todo lo planearon entre todos). Otose se limpia las lágrimas de emoción, en los asientos de atrás están Madao de punta en blanco con Zura y Elizabeth. Del otro lado los oficiales de policía se muestran alegres por su capitán.

El cura mira a la parejita encadenada que tratan de no mirarse por que están rojos como los vestidos de las damas.

—Bien, empezaremos la santa celebración —empieza a decir el pastor—.

—Padre, haga un resumen de todo y vaya al grano que me duelen los brazos de haber sostenido a ese sádico —interrumpe el peliplateado con los mocos colgando—.

El cura lo mira por sobre los lentes que tiene.

—¿Están todos de acuerdo con lo que dice el señor? —pregunta a los presentes el pastor—.

—SIII PADRE, HÁGALO MÁS CORTO —dicen todos al unísono—.

—Bueno, estamos aquí reunidos en esta tarde del 2 de septiembre para celebrar la unión de estos jóvenes —el cura mira a Sougo—.

—Okita Sougo, ¿acepta a Kagura como su legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla en la salud y la enfermedad hasta el final de su vida? —el cura lo mira expectante, todos los "invitados" están sorprendidos por el resumen del hombre, el joven está rojo como sus ojos, pero POR FIN desiste—.

—Sí, acepto —dice apenas audible, pero todos lo escuchan porque hicieron silencio—.

Todos los hombres del Shinsengumi vitorean las palabras de su capitán, y los superiores de él largan un suspiro tranquilizador.

El rostro de Kagura está caliente y bordo, no puede creerlo, no puede creer que el sádico cedió y aceptó sus sentimientos por ella delante de todos.

Ahora el cura mira a Kagura.

—Kagura, ¿aceptas como tu legítimo esposo a Sougo Okita para amarlo en la riqueza y la pobreza, y hasta el final de tus días? —mira el padre inquisidoramente a la novia que evita su mirada—.

—Sí, acepto. —dice en un murmullo que él cura no escucha porque ahora los espectadores no se csllan—.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunta el cura mirándola—.

—Dijo que sí padre, Kagura-chan decilo claro y fuerte niña —dice escandalosa Sacchan—.

El cura mira dubitativo a la chica.

—¿Puede repetirlo señorita? —el padre le pregunta—.

Kagura mira al cura y de rabo de ojo al sádico, exala con fuerza decidida.

—SÍ. ACEPTO —dice en voz alta y clara, cerrando los ojos para no mirar a su casi marido—.

—Bien —continúa el hombre con la biblia en la mano— Sí todo ha sido planeado por los presentes, y los novios aceptaron, creo que nadie se opone a esta unión. AH! Olvidaba los anillos ¿Dónde los tienen? —pregunta el cura mirando a los cómplices—.

El padre postizo de Kagura está a punto de decir algo pero Shinpachi lo codea y el calla. Otose silva y Sadaharu aparece de nuevo con un almohadón con las alianzas. Va hasta el altar y como la pareja sigue encadenada, los suelta para que agarren los anillos, estos son plateados y cada uno tiene por dentro los apodos de "Sádico y China", estos eran obra de Tetsuko la herrera, el de la bermellón era delicado como ella y el del castaño un poco más grueso. Ellos toman un poco dudosos las halajas y miran al cura.

—Coloquenle a su pareja el anillo —dice el cura apurándolos, los jóvenes se sorprenden por la rudeza, el de carmesí ojos agarra la suave mano de su china y con delicadeza coloca el anillo mirándola con una sonrisa cargada de diversas emociones. Kagura hace lo mismo mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de amor violento por él—.

El cura una vez que terminaron dice las palabras que todos esperan con ansias:

—¡LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER! Joven Okita puede besar a su esposa —dice el padre feliz

Sougo agarra con posesión a su ahora esposa de la cintura con una mano y la mira. Ya no van a tener que ocultar su amor, la ama, con su otra mano toma la mejilla de Kagura y finalmente la besa. Es un beso tierno.

Los presentes celebran la nueva pareja, gritan de emoción y ciertos hombres lloran por ver a su pequeña ahora casada siendo besada por el sádico con el que se mataban a golpes y se insultaban. Se abrazan entre ellos orgullosos por su niña. Las damas de honor arrojan arroz a la pareja que se sigue besando tiernamente. Cuando sienten que le caen cosas se separan y pegan sus frentes sonriendo. Se dan vuelta mirando la puerta de la Iglesia abierta y algo mágico pasa.

Kagura ve a su amada mami Kouka fallecida sonriéndole feliz porque su niña va a tener la familia que siempre soñaron tener juntas, a la pelirroja se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, siente como si su madre estuviera viva ahí mismo. Sonríe feliz en la dirección mientras sus ojos se nublan por el agua salada que le sale. Ve que su mamá le susurra con una suave voz "Kagura-chan, no llores mi amada niña, se te va a arruinar el maquillaje y estás preciosa hija, siempre estaré para ti aunque no lo esté físicamente, te felicito por haber encontrado al chico ideal, espero que seas feliz siempre, te amo hija."

Sougo por su parte ve a su querida hermana y ella al igual que Kouka sonríe ángelicalmente y le dice "¿Viste Sou-chan? Sabía que lo lograrías, estoy tan orgullosa y feliz por ti, te has convertido en todo un hombre, la chica que elegiste debe ser la mejor ¿no?, deseo desde aquí arriba que seas feliz siempre, cuida y ama mucho a Kagura, te amo Sou-chan". Al sádico también derrama algunas lágrimas y asiente con su cabeza en la dirección del espíritu de su hermana.

Los rivales ahora casados ven como las mujeres más importantes para ellos se esfuman caminando juntas sonriendo.

La pelirroja y el castaño todavía con lágrimas en sus orbes se miran y sonríen, están sumamente felices y decididos a hacer las palabras que mentalmente le dijeron a su mamá y hermana se vuelvan realidad. Hacer de sus vidas de casados una aventura feliz con todos sus amigos y personas queridas, salen sonriendo caminando tomados de las manos rumbo afuera. Todos los siguen (las chicas lloran emocionadas por su joven amiga y Gin-chan no sabe si llora de felicidad por que su querida niña va a tener su propia familia -se olvida que él también es parte de su alocada familia de corazón- o de tristeza porque ya creció, Shinpachi va consolándolo aunque él tiene los lentes empañados por llorar), y los demás siguen por detrás a la pareja de sádicos felicitándolos con besos y abrazos y deseándoles lo mejor.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que para unirse tendrían que ser encadenados?

FIN

NOTAS

-Escribí el fic escuchando "Beautiful Days de Spyair" y me gustó para musicalizar la historia.

-La historia cuenta con un total de 5030 palabras.

-El oneshot se llama "encadenados" porque está basado en un sueño que tuve con nuestro Okikagu (demasiado obsesionada no?) en el que Sadaharu los arroja al cielo y ellos están vestidos de boda y encadenados, también los trajes de los hombres son blancos porque así eran en mi sueño xD.

-En la parte de Kouka y Mitsuba lloraba mientras trataba de seguir escribiendo .

\- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer mi historia! Se los agradezco con el corazón.

AGUANTE EL OKIKAGU Y GINTAMA!!


End file.
